the_young_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Kent (Superboy)
Superboy (also known as Connor Kent and Kon-El, "born" March 21, 2010) is a hybrid clone of Superman, and a founding member of the Team in Smallville. History: A experiment made under Cadmus Labs in Metropolis, Connor was designated "Kon-El 1" a replacement if Superman was defeated and killed in a fight... or a weapon in case Superman turned against the Justice League and needed to be disposed. Connor was discovered by Superman when Cadmus Labs was destroyed during a mysterious fire and Connor was rescued...but because of his abrupt liberation from the cloning process, his mind was not ready and he lashed out, destroying nearly a city block before Superman was able to calm him down. Trained in languages by Batman and taught how to act human by Superman, Connor now lives with Martha Kent at the Kent Farm, along with the rest of the Young Justice League. Later did Connor realise that the reason for his shortage of powers was that a human had spliced their DNA with that of the strand used to make Connor...Lex Luthor. Personality: Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to destroy him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. His civilian disguise is basically the same, except with a pair of rectangle rimmed glasses. Due to his past, Superboy constantly feels that he doesn't belong anywhere. Relationships: Superboy has had a difficult life. At first viewed as an experiment that went wrong by the scientists that made him, then watching as his own genetic father showed disgust at his creation, Superboy became angry and self-disposed. His love life has been equally difficult, a few weeks in the Team he grew close to Maddie Isley, the daughter of Poison Ivy. After a fight with Doomsday, Superboy had been wounded badly and Maddie helped Martha Kent nurse him back to health. The night he regained coinsciousness, they shared their first kiss, as well as sleeping together. The next few days were spent in blissful peace and pleasure, each loving each other...until Maddie became Green Ivy, and left to free her mother from Arkham Asylum. After a series of events which cause Connor to fear what Maddie was becoming, he broke off what they had and started dating Megan Morse, a fellow team member. He is still in love with Maddie, but does not know how to tell her. Physical Description: Superboy is a partial genetic clone of Superman, and as such shares many of Superman's physical traits. At the time of his liberation, Superboy was physiologically 16 years old, however, chronologically he was only 16 weeks old. As a side effect of the cloning process, Superboy will never visibly age,thus looks identical in the five years since his awakening. Superboy is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Kryptonian genes. He is considered very handsome by most girls in his physiological age group and is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. He is often seen wearing a black T-shirt with the superman S in red on his chest. He is not seen wearing much else since he has a very limited wardrobe besides a brown leather jacket, ratty jeans and sneakers. He soon acquires a specially designed catsuit that acts as a second, harder skin. It is designed with reds, blacks and blues as well as a superman logo on the chest. It also has stealth mode. Powers and Abilities: * Kryptonian physiology: As a partial genetic clone of Superman, he has most of the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA he somehow got during his development , he lacks the more advanced powers of flight and heat vision and presumably is incapable of ever acquiring them. In addition, his existing powers are considerably inferior to Superman's. ** Super strength: This is one of Superboy's main abilities, allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. *** Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. ** Invulnerability: Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, had his feet dipped in lava, and has come out with no obvious physical damage. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. ** Super hearing: Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances, as well as high frequencies not audible to regular humans. ** Infrared vision: This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark. Category:Kryptonian Category:The Team Category:Males